


You Make Me Feel Like a Woman

by FrankyHawke



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Veronica POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyHawke/pseuds/FrankyHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica tells the story of how she and the Courier became a couple, and became the Queens of the Mojave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Like a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> So Veronica's endings are all really sad. I don't like this one bit so here's an AU were she and the Courier are a couple and live happily ever after!

I knew there was something special about this woman from the moment I turned around and saw her. Maybe it was growing up in the Brotherhood but there's something irresistible about power armor, isn't there? She took off her helmet and gave me this smolder that just told me I wasn't going to be sticking around the 188 any longer. Turns out she was just lost, (although even now she denies that idea entirely - too much faith in that 3000 model) but that didn't stop the Courier from flirting. She proved she was just as well-informed about the Brotherhood as she was a complete charmer, and inevitably I set off with her, not at all deterred by my deception.We stayed the night at Novac, and I told her all about my little dream of the fancy dress, and after a few drinks we elaborated on it together. A night at the casino, music playing, pockets full of caps and the two of us in the most beautiful dresses on the strip, dancing the night away. I mean it wasn't a flawless idea, given that most of the casinos on the Strip were brothels or run by "rumored" cannibals, but we were drunk enough to ignore that minor detail. Never thought anything would come of it, never thought of that night in Novac much to be honest, but it brought us closer together.

\------

A couple of days later we ended up at the Ultra-Luxe anyway, business rather than pleasure. The Courier decided my 'potato sack' probably wasn't appropriate attire for this place and asked me to wait outside and dog sit (can't say I didn't take the opportunity to look him over - Brotherhood wouldn't have much use for a dog, cyber-dog or otherwise, but the technology was valuable). Besides, I have a feeling the White Glove's would look at me like a piece of meat...literally. When she came back out she lead me to the Lucky 38 I'd heard the rumours about someone offing House, I had no idea it was her. The view from the Penthouse was breathtaking. All those years cramped up in a bunker really made me appreciate windows in general, but this was really something else. Being down there walking around the dingey streets and the obnoxiously bright lights wasn't as pleasant as I'd expected, but from up here I felt like the queen of the world. I hadn't been paying attention to the courier, but when I turned around to comment on the view, she took my breath away far more than the sights outside did. She was in a long, scarlet red dress, her hair hanging down for once, past her shoulders, she looked amazing. I mean the dress was faded and had some old stains on it, and her hair wasn't clean, but nothing's ever quite perfect in the Mojave right? Before I could say a word she revealed another dress, pale pink with a floral print, it was beautiful and classy and everything I wanted.

"So? Put it on!"  
"For me? Do you mean it? No, no, it's too much! Well, okay. But it's too much! It's perfect. Thank you. Thank you."  
"Just put it on already!"

I felt gorgeous. I never knew I could feel so good just by wearing something that's not some old cloth. She brought out some nasty old wine that had probably been hanging around in the 38 longer than House had, but drinking wine out of a wine glass felt so classy, I couldn't resist it.

"Come on...I have one more surprise for you."

We headed back to the elevator, I was kind of disappointed we wouldn't get the night to ourselves in the penthouse but what was coming was even better. When the elevator doors opened I couldn't hold back a gasp. She'd reopened the 38. People were everywhere, wearing their best, though they didn't come close to us. Robots had been fixed up for serving drinks and Securitrons were manning the doors. The slots were rolling and the music was incredible. All the good old tunes without Mr New Vegas' creepy voice telling me he loved me between each song. Before I had time to ask she took my hand and ran right into the centre of the room. There wasn't much space, the whole place was packed but they cleared the way when the woman of the hour stormed out in front of them. There was applause and cheering for the woman that ousted House and reopened the grandest casino on the Strip. Before I knew it, we were dancing, hand in hand, high on life and drunk on nasty old wine, but it felt incredible. When the song ended I thought it couldn't get any better than this, but then she looked into my eyes, and for the first time, we kissed. I felt a shiver up my spine and realized how long I'd been waiting for this moment. Everything was perfect. Right there in front of all those people, and my cheeks were redder than anything in that whole damn casino. Everyone was gasping and laughing and whispering the latest gossip. Was this what it was like before the war? Or was everyone too preoccupied with the threat of impending doom to care about the perfect little moments like this? I couldn't believe how much my mind was wandering while kissing the woman of my dreams. The rest of the night couldn't top that, but we spent rest of it gambling away a hoard of old caps that House had kept hidden even before the war, pocket change to the richest woman in the Wasteland, but we had fun. Surrounded by laughing, happy people, I realized how miserable the rest of the world must be in comparison. When people were starting to wind down and head out, we headed back up to the penthouse. On the way up, she whispered softly in my ear:

"I lied..."  
"About what?"  
"I have one more surprise for you. Last one this time, I promise..."  
"I promise, it can't top that last one"

She had found an old service hatch up to the roof. And to end our first proper night, as a couple, we lay on the roof of the 38 and watched the sunrise together.

\----------------------

After I helped her gather her allies in the Mojave, we headed out with the Enclave Remnants and the Securitrons and beat the Legion off the Dam and out of the Mojave for good. She stared down General Oliver in the face, and the NCR's hold over the Mojave was gone too. Together, we ran this place now, the Queens of the Strip they called us. Damn right. I got ED-E to help me search all the data House had built up over the years, and we showed the Brotherhood that there was more to technology than weaponry. We helped them build an alliance with the Followers, and the Brotherhood learned from their mistakes. We even started our own faction, not that we needed one with all the Securitrons, but it helped to have people around too. The Queens we called them, obviously, and mostly made up of girls who liked other girls. We formed a strong alliance with the Kings too, with us around, life in the Mojave got one hell of a lot better.


End file.
